Right Ones
by Sony31
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Es hatte alles mit einem einfachen Satz begonnen. "Ich liebe dich." Und nichts war mehr wie vorher.


_Zusammenfassung_: Es hatte alles mit einem einfachen Satz begonnen. „_Ich liebe dich._" Und nichts war mehr wie vorher.

_Disclaimer_: Seid ihr wirklich so herzlos? Habe ich nicht schon oft genug zugegeben, dass mir überhaupt nichts gehört? Zumindest, was Gilmore Girls betrifft? Naja ... außer Adrian. "g"

_Anmerkungen der Autorin_: Wieder einmal ein One-Shot. Ein wirklich KURZER One-Shot. Aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass er euch gefällt. Und natürlich wäre es auch schön, wenn ihr mir das sagen könntet. Auch wenn es euch nicht gefällt. Ich wäre begeistert. Äh ... nicht davon, dass es euch nicht gefällt, sondern, dass ihr euch gemeldet habt. "lach"  
Genug davon. Es reicht. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Und nochmals zur Erinnerung: Feedback macht glücklich! )  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

* * *

**Right Ones**

Es hatte alles mit einem einfachen Satz begonnen.

„Ich liebe dich."

Und nichts war mehr wie vorher. Plötzlich war alles anders. Grau wurde bunt. Stars Hollow wurde schlagartig der schönste Ort auf Erden. Weil ER dort war.

Er hatte es aus blauem Himmel heraus gesagt. Sie waren in _Al's Pancake World_ gesessen und hatten auf ihr Essen gewartet. Sie hatte einen schrecklichen Arbeitstag hinter sich. Das einzige, was sie aufrecht hielt, war der Gedanke, dass sie am Abend mit ihm zu Al's gehen würde.

Und als sie dort so saßen – sie hatte gerade über einen seiner Kommentare gelacht – wurde sein Blick plötzlich ernst.

„Ich liebe dich", meinte er, „Schon lange. Das weißt du, nicht wahr?"

Ihr Lachen war abrupt abgebrochen. Mit großen Augen hatte sie ihn angestarrt, nicht glauben könnend, was sie gerade gehört zu haben annahm.

Er war mit seinem Stuhl etwas näher gerückt und hatte seinen Arm gehoben. Sachte strich er ihr mit dem Zeigefinger über die Wange. Auf seinem Gesicht war ein sanftes Lächeln erschienen.

„Ich liebe dich", wiederholte er und lächelte noch liebevoller, „Und ich werde es mir nie verzeihen, dass ich es dir nicht schon früher gesagt habe."

Der starre Blick auf ihrem Gesicht war verschwunden. Es hatte sich ein Ausdruck von Freude und Glück und dem plötzlichen Bewusstsein, dass sie ihn schon lange liebte, breit gemacht. Sie hatte seine Hand auf ihrer Wange genommen und ihm zugelächelt.

Und dann kam Al mit dem Essen.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Er hatte sie nachhause begleitet. Im Restaurant hatte er ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebe. Doch sie hatte bis jetzt noch nichts erwidert.

Irgendwie war er enttäuscht. Eigentlich hatte er sich erwartet, dass sie ihm sofort antworten würde. Doch an Stelle einer Antwort hatte er ein breites Lächeln und einen liebevollen Blick bekommen.

Jahre hatte es gebraucht, bis er endlich die Worte aussprach. Nie hatte er sich auch nur irgendetwas anmerken lassen.

Immer wieder hatte er sich für sie mitgefreut, wenn sie wieder einen Mann kennen gelernt hatte und sie glücklich mit ihm war.

Immer wieder hatte er sie getröstet, wenn sich dann herausgestellt hatte, dass dieser doch nicht der Richtige war und sie deshalb am Boden zerstört war.

Immer wieder – Tag aus, Tag ein – gab er ihr Zeichen, doch sie wusste sie nie zu verstehen.

Und dann, plötzlich, war alles anders. Sie hatte ihn angesehen. Er hatte sie angesehen. Beide mit großen Augen. Und dann hatten sie sich geküsst. Einfach so.

In diesem Moment liebte er sie noch mehr als ohnehin schon.

Endlich konnte er sagen, dass er der Mann war, mit dem sie glücklich war.

Endlich konnte er sagen, dass er der Mann war, von dem sie sprach, wenn sie den Leuten erzählte, dass sie jemanden gefunden hatte.

Endlich konnte er sagen, dass sie ihn ausgewählt hatte und fest davon überzeugt war, dass er der Richtige war.

Doch auf sein Geständnis hatte sie dennoch nicht geantwortet.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sie standen vor ihrer Haustür. Keiner wusste so Recht, was jetzt zu tun war. Normalerweise schickte sie ihre Freunde mit einem Lächeln und einem Abschiedskuss nachhause und sagte ihnen, dass sie sie morgen anrufen würde.

Doch heute ging das nicht. Al war ihr dazwischen gekommen. Deshalb standen sie da und rührten sich nicht. Sagten nichts. Taten nichts. Sahen sich nur an.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte sie plötzlich, „Schon lange. Hast du das gewusst?"

Und jetzt war es an ihm erstaunt zu sein. Er hatte es nicht mehr erwartet. Nicht, nachdem es schon so lange her war, dass er es zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Nichts konnte ihn mehr aufhalten. Er trat auf sie zu, schlang seine Arme um sie und küsste sie. Es erinnerte ihn an ihren ersten Kuss. Zart, beinahe schüchtern und doch ... feuriger.

Sie hielt sein Gesicht in ihren Händen. Das war es. Es. Worauf sie so lange gewartet hatte. Was sie in jedem anderen gesucht hatte. Das Richtige. DER Richtige. Die Welt löste sich auf. Es gab nur hier. Und jetzt. Und immer. Nur ihn. FÜR immer.

Und hätte sie das Glück beschreiben sollen, dann wäre es dieser Moment gewesen.

**-o-o-o-o-**

„Kein Kaffee mehr!"

„Aber das geht nicht!"

„Wie du siehst, geht es doch!"

„Aber, Luke!"

„Kein Kaffee mehr!", wiederholte er.

„Tu mir das nicht an! Willst du mich sterben lassen?", rief sie entsetzt aus.

Als er nicht reagierte wandte sie sich an ihre Tochter: „Ist Jess auch so grausam zu dir?"

Rory lachte etwas und verneinte. Im Moment darauf wurde der Vorhang bei Seite geschoben und Jess trat hindurch. Zusammen mit einem kleinen Jungen, der auf den Tisch von Miss Patty, Babette und Morrey zustürmte. Als Jess sah, dass seine Verlobte und seine zukünftige Schwiegermutter keinen Kaffee mehr hatten, ging er hinter den Tresen und schenkte ihnen nach.

„Siehst du? Jess ist nett", warf Lorelai Luke vor.

„Und gleich arbeitslos", gab Luke gelassen zurück.

„Wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, _Onkel_ Luke, bin ich auf diesen Job nicht angewiesen. Ich habe ein gut laufendes Restaurant in New York."

Luke ignorierte auch diese Aussage und machte sich wieder daran das Essen zu den Gästen zu bringen.

Nur Minuten später rief Lorelai schon wieder nach neuem Kaffee.

Jess grinste, Rory schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Luke verneinte wieder.

Der kleine Junge, der mit Jess durch den Vorhang getreten war, lief jetzt vom Tisch her auf Lorelai und Rory zu. Mit einem freudigen Grinsen platzierte er sich auf dem Schoss der Älteren.

„Gibt dir Dad schon wieder keinen Kaffee, Mom?"

Lorelai lachte leicht und drückte dem Jungen einen Kuss auf den Kopf.

„Nein, Adrian. Er befürchtet, das Baby könnte genauso kaffeesüchtig werden, wie Rory und ich."

**- Ende -**


End file.
